1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a reinforcement device and method of use thereof for masonry block walls, and more particularly to a flow-through cap and stirrup for reinforcement bars. In the device one side covers the head of an installed reinforcement bar; and the other, supports the foot of a reinforcement bar under installation. In this manner, the flow-through cap and stirrup device holds two overlapping reinforcement bars within a block core without impeding the pouring of a cementitious mixture therearound.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Several patents descriptive of reinforcement bar connectors are known to the inventor hereof. These patents are as follows:
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor Issue Date ______________________________________ 4,968,176 Balach 11/06/90 4,764,071 Lawrence et al. 08/16/88 4,641,989 Maddi 02/10/87 4,362,423 Miles 12/10/82 3,825,465 Stock 07/23/74 3,679,250 Marsden 07/25/72 3,480,309 Harris 11/25/69 3,390,905 Stewart 07/02/68 3,376,684 Cole et al. 04/09/68 3,245,189 Reiland 04/12/66 ______________________________________
Of the patents disclosed above, Lawrence et al. '071, Maddi '989, Marsden '250, Harris '309 and Reiland '189 concern splicing reinforcement bars or other structural components in an end-to-end relationship with a part of the attachment device clamping to one end of the bar. In these patents, the remaining portion forms a receptacle in which the end of another reinforcement bar is clamped or into which the end is threaded or otherwise attached. In all the patents, there is a mechanical tie between the reinforcement bar and the attaching device.
Further, of the patents disclosed above, Balach '176, Miles '423, and Stewart '905, concern clamping reinforcement bars or other structural components in an overlapping side-by-side relationship (with or without one bar having an inflected end portion to maintain the same axial alignment of the body of the bar). In these patents, emphasis is on tieing, clamping and securing the devices in frictional contact (Balach '176), positive interengagement (Miles '423), and encircling abutment (Stewart '905).
The patents to Balach '176, Stock '465, and Cole et al., teach the use of expanded sheet metal with Balach '176 and Stock '465 applying the same to holding structural reinforcing members.
By way of background, building codes in all areas require vertical reinforcement of concrete masonry. In areas which experience seismic activity, the code requirements are particularly stringent. In placing vertical reinforcement advantage is taken of the vertical alignment of hollow block cores which form wells in which the reinforcing bars are placed and grouted solid with poured mortar or concrete.